video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994
The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994 is a UK VHS trailer from the Video Collection International network throughout mid-late on the 3rd of October 1994. Description Here is a VCI Children's promo from 1994 with programmes including Sooty & Co, Sesame Street, Rosie & Jim, Brum, The Magic House, The Wind in the Willows, Tots TV, Rainbow, Christopher Crocodile, The Riddlers and even Thomas The Tank Engine. Voiceover * Sarah Greene Videos * The Magic House - Moving Pictures and Other Stories * Sooty & Co. - Moving In/Bubble Trouble * Rainbow - New Friends and Other Stories * The Adventures of Christopher Crocodile * Brum - Seaside and 9 Other Stories * The Riddlers - A Riddler at Last and Other Stories * Sesame Street - Learning About Letters * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories * Tots TV - Roller Skating and Other Stories * Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and Other Stories * The Wind in the Willows (1993) Taken from trailers on Videos # Sooty & Co. - Splashing Out/Soo to the Rescue # The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales (1994) # Tots TV - Bike Ride and Other Stories # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories Gallery The Magic House - Moving Pictures and Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png|Welcome to world of children's entertainment with hours of learning, fun and laughter now available to buy on video. The children will be kept enthralled for hours with this superb collection of favourites both old and new, Join in with all the fun and excitement of the Magic House. Where the teapot, the clock, the kettle and the wishing well come to life and have magical adventures everyday. Sooty and Co - Moving In and Bubble Trouble 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png|And there's laughter all the way with Sooty and Co. As Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi get up to more mischief in these fun filled videos Rainbow - New Friends and Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png|Meet Bungle, Zippy and George in these new adventures from Rainbow. Where the gang open the toyshop and meet a new friend Cleo. The Adventures of Christopher Crocodile 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png|Watch Out, Christopher Crocodile's about with hilarious stories from Muddytown. Christopher's crazy schemes provide fun and laughter for everyone. It's Crocodilious. Brum - Bumper Special - Seaside and 9 Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png|Brum the adorable little motor car is always getting in and out of trouble on his travels. Follow his adventurous exploits in these action packed videos. The Riddlers - A Riddler at Last and Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png|Enter the enchanting world of the Riddlers. As Riddler, Tiddler and Mossop. Sing songs and tell stories in their garden of magic and laughter. Sesame Street - Learning About Letters 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png|Don't miss Sesame Street. Featuring Big Bird, Kermit and all of your favourite Muppet characters. It's entertaining and educational and prepares early learners for school. Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Bumper Special - Thomas Gets Bumped and 17 Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png|Join Thomas The Tank Engine and all his friends on the Island of Sodor. In these ever popular tales of railway, thrills and spills. Tots TV - Roller Skating and Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png|In Tots TV, those lovable characters, Tilly, Tom and Tiny in their secret house. Lead children into a world of early learning through exciting adventures and play. Rosie and Jim - Puppet Show and Other Stories 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png|Rosie and Jim gets up to all sorts of mischief when John's back is turned. As they sail from town to town on the beautiful Ragdoll boat. The Wind in the Willows 1994 UK VHS Trailer.png|Join Badger, Ratty, Mole and the impossible Toad in delightful stories from Wind in the Willows. Excitement and laughter and bound as Toad and his friends embark on new escapades. All These Titles Out Now to Buy on Video from The Video Collection (1994).png|Watch Out For All These Titles and Many More. The Very Best in Children's Entertainment Out Now to Buy on Video Video Category:Trailers and Promos Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:The Magic House Category:Sooty Category:Sooty and Co Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Rainbow Category:Rainbow Toy Shop Category:Christopher Crocodile Category:Derek Griffiths (Christopher Crocodile Narrator) Category:Brum Category:Toyah Wilcox (Brum Narrator) Category:The Riddlers Category:Sesame Street Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Tots TV Category:Rosie and Jim Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie & Jim Presenter) Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:Scottish Television Category:Granada Television Category:Thames Video Category:Tetra Films Category:HTV Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Yorkshire Television Category:Jim Henson Category:Channel Four Television Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Central Video Category:Central Independent Television Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:BBFC U Category:BBFC Uc Category:Sarah Greene (voiceover) Category:Thames Television Category:Random House Home Video Category:My Sesame Street Home Video Category:Sesame Street Start to Read Video